I call bullshit
by TheInuDude
Summary: a new series im starting. pretty much just me stating my thoughts on characters in different animes and cartoons.rated T for language


**Hello and welcome to my new series "I call bullshit". Just for a fair warning, this will probably just be me ranting about my thoughts and opinions on certain anime's or manga, so if you don't like it, just turn back now. I would like everyone to keep one thought in mind though, THIS IS PURELY **_**MY**__** OPINION **__**ON DIFFERENT THINGS IN ANIME! None of this is in any way meant to be taken as a proven fact except what I look up. So without further ado, lets begin.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Inuyasha. The story of a half Inu youkai, a miko, a jewel, and a well. Written by Rumiko Takahashi and one of the most popular anime/manga in the world. The story is about a half dog demon named Inuyasha who falls in love with a miko named Kikyo, who is the protector of the sacred jewel. Inuyasha wants to use the jewel to become a full blooded demon to finally be accepted by a race. But he falls in love with Kikyo who wants him to use the jewel to become a human so they can spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. Inuyasha agrees to this but both are deceived by Naraku. Naraku was originally a thiefe by the name of onigumo who Kikyo had taken into her care after finding him badly injured. By combining his soul and body with multiple lesser demons, Naraku became an incredibly powerful spider demon. Using his power over illusions, Naraku tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into thinking that they had betrayed each other so they would kill each other. Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the thousand year tree in front of the bone eaters well where he was put into a deep sleep for fifty years. Fifty years later… you know, long story short, a girl named kagome comes in, shes the reincarnation of Kikyo, she gets pulled through the well by a centipede demon, awakens Inuyasha who kills the demon, she then breaks the sacred jewel which somehow was inside of her, and put a subjugation spell on Inuyasha that activates on the word "Sit". Man that was a mouthful.

The first thing I want to say about this, why couldn't Inuyasha tell he wasn't talking to Kikyo when it was Naraku impersonating her? Throughout the series they say Inuyasha has a very powerful and sensitive nose, able to pick up on even faint scents. Naraku does have the power to mask his scent, but not the power to change it. If he had masked his scent when impersonating Kikyo, Inuyasha should've noticed the lack of a scent she had and known it wasn't her. Naraku has never demonstrated any kind of power to change his scent in the anime or the manga, so how could Inuyasha not know that he was talking to someone else and not Kikyo? The answer, HE COULDN'T? there is absolutely NO possible way Inuyasha wouldn't have detected that it wasn't Kikyo he was talking to. No possible way!

And on the subject of Naraku, what the hell is up with him any way? Where did the idea for Naraku come from? Rumiko's ass? I mean the guy is just f%*&d up! I don't mean in a mental sense, I mean design wise. It is implied throughout the series that he is a spider demon, but it is also said that his body is made up of countless other lesser demons, and every time it was shown Naraku summoning demons, you never once see a single spider demon mixed in with all the others. And if he is a spider, then why does he use illusions? Illusions are about making someone else see what isn't there. Spiders catch their prey by hiding and ambushing them. They either wait for prey to walk into their web, or chase them down. I suppose his illusions could function as his web but that brings me back to Inuyasha's sense of smell. Are we to believe NOONE in that group, especially Inuyasha cant tell the difference between a grassy plain and a dark and sinister castle! WTF!

And if we're going on to Inuyasha, there's plenty about him to talk about. First things first though that I want to say, why humans? Why is it all your love interest are human? I'm not saying there is anything wrong with humans, considering I am one, but come on man, cant you find someone who isn't human. And they're always miko's. granted you've only loved two women, but still humans, and miko's. heck, you've got a demon traveling with you who doesn't hate you. Sure, shes a cat demon but who cares. If you can get her to love you, why does it matter? Granted kirara, (or kilala, ive heard it said both ways) walks on four legs and has no semi human form, but these relationships still work. Look at Jinenji, the lovable giant. Half horse demon. The series has never shown a horse demon on two legs or in a human form. Only on four legs, and if they have, then I missed that episode. But even if you don't go for Kirara , what about Ayame? She's a wolf demon, good figure, a great personality and seems like a perfect match for you. I mean obviously Koga doesn't want her since he always tries to avoid her like the plague, why not? Then there's Sango. Her and that pervert Miroku may seem to like each other but a relationship between the two would not work out. A pervert and an easily irritable girl who hates perverts, yeah, that'll last a LOOOOOOOONG TIME! But well get to Miroku later. Sango is another girl who would be perfect for Inuyasha. She's just the type to counter his rash personality. While Inuyasha is a little hot headed, impulsive, and quick to rush in swinging, Sango is collected, steadfast and thinks of what to do before doing it. Perfect balance. Not to mention she understands him. She's a warrior as well and knows how Inuyasha feels about battles and how he views the world and can relate to that. But I'm getting off topic. One of the biggest things about Inuyasha I don't get, is exactly why he lets himself be subjugated by Kagome. YOUR FUCKING HALF DEMON AND YOU LET A HUMAN CONTROL YOU! What the fuck man! Why not just use tetsaiga and break the damn rosary! And speaking of the rosary, the anime and manga explain there meant to subdue demons, so why is it on his human nights, Inuyasha cant take the damn thing off when his demon blood disappears? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! But that rosary pisses me off. What I hate most about it though, the word that activates it. Sit. Treating Inuyasha like a fucking street dog when he could kill you with a single claw swipe.

And don't even get me started on that bitch Kagome. I'm going to come right out and say it, I think Kagome is a selfish, self centered, ungrateful, power hungry bitch who doesn't deserve the air she breathes. Now once again, this is just my opinion and your free to disagree with me, but I Fucking HATE KAGOME! I cannot see one good quality about her. I'm sure there are some some people can see in her but personally I cant. First off, she acts like a bitch, yelling when she doesn't get her way, thinking shes always right, believing everyone should listen when she talks, a grade A bitch. And I don't know how the other characters on the show don't see it! Especially Shippo, who seems the closest to her, saying she's his new "momma", well ive got news Shippo, 'yo momma's a bitch!' hell, I mean she freaking yells at anyone who doesn't agree with her on where to go or what to do and when to do it. And don't try bull shitting me with an excuse like "hey I never asked to come to this time period so I should be compensated." Nuh uh, not gonna fly bitch. No one told you to go near the well, you could've told souta to go get buyo himself, and then the whole story wouldn't have happened. But no, you had to do the stupid thing and go down there, grab the cat and go back. Face facts, the whole story happened cuz of you. And another thing that just came to mind, kagome is also a hypocrite. If any of you have watched "Inuyasha the final act" which was the last 26 episodes of Inuyasha, you see that kagome said she trusted Inuyasha with her life. However right before she said that, she "sat" him. Right, "trust you with my life" my ass. You deliberately abuse your sit power over Inuyasha at every given opportunity and constantly tell others he is always wrong. And your relationship with Inuyasha is just awful. I was surprised Takahashi made you and Inuyasha a couple in the end. It just wouldn't work out. In every episode you two had an argument. You fight constantly, you berate and scold him constantly, your nothing but a bitch to him. You know, I have to stop or else I'm never going to finish this.

Shippo is someone else I want to talk about. How fucking childish can someone be. And before any of you try saying he is a child, I looked it up on the official Inuyasha website, Shippo is older than 11 even though he appears to be a child. Jeez Shippo grow up already. In your time period your almost old enough to get married. And if you saw your parents killed, then you should have grown up quicker, not regress back into a child. I honestly feel no sympathy for him and if anyone calls me uncaring for this, heres why, Inuyasha and Miroku both lost their parents at in credibly young ages, and look how they turned out. granted Miroku is a pervert but they both became strong, dependable men who can take care of themselves or a group. While Shippo cant do a thing for himself. He cant hunt, he cant cook, he cant fight, he cant track, he cant even bathe himself for crying out loud! What the hell Shippo. Stop being fucking useless and find someway to help out the group.

Miroku is probably the only character I cant really say to much about. Sure he is a pervert and all, but put that aside And you have a pretty good young man. He can fight, cook, and knows how to get a free stay at an inn. All in all, a great character

But now comes someone not so great. Sesshomaru. Another hypocrite. He claims he hates humans and half demons, yet you travel with a human girl and always look out for her safety and well being. Now if you hate humans, why would you take care of a little human girl? And if you claim half demons are weak and worthless, why is it your half demon brother kicks your ass almost every time you fight. True, you do win some of the fights, other times, Inuyasha kicks your ass.

The last character I want to talk about is Totosai. This time I have absolutely nothing bad to say. Totosai is the best character on the show. I mean who doesn't love that old blacksmith demon, if you don't, you have mental issues. I dare anyone to say Totosai is a terrible character and give a legit reason. He breathes fire, bashes people over the head with his hammer, and probably the best thing about him, he has a three eyed cow named Mo-Mo. The best name ever! All in all, Rumiko nailed Totosai

****

**Okay, that concludes "I call bullshit" Inuyasha edition. I will be doing this for other series of anime or cartoons or games, but this was the first one that came to mind. I just want to restate that all that was my OPINION, which I am entitled to. If you don't like it, you didn't have to read it. I apologize if anyone felt offended by anything in this but I had to get it out someway. So, until next time.**


End file.
